warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kill-Team Zeta
Kill-Team Zeta is a Deathwatch Kill-Team of some renown that has on several occasions have aided Kill-Team Theron in several joint operations. Kill-Team Zeta is a six man team not counting it's Inquisitorial handler. Squad Members "Raven" Chapter: Death Specters "We stand, and eternal bastion against the darkness, both within the Imeprium's borders, and without."- ''Raven A dark and mysterious Space Marine, Raven has only recently been inducted into the ranks of the Deathwatch, following a successful mission in which the Death Specter Librarian was selected to assist Kill-Team Theron during an operation within the Ghoul Stars. Rather than be mind scrubbed of the event, the Inquisition discovered that Ravens skill against the horrors of the Ghoul Stars made him an ideal candidate for the Long Watch. He quickly built a reputation as a natural leader, and was soon the commander of his own Kill-Team, Kill-Team Zeta to be precise. Raven is a powerful biomancer, as well as a deadly warrior in hand to hand combat, with his Force Sword ''Spirit ''and plasma pistol. Sato "Savage" Hemshi Chapter: Matadors ''"I'll give you one choice, you can die where you stand...or die running, it makes no difference to me."- ''Sato to a Tau Commander in a Riptide Battlesuit, the Commander did not survive the encounter Sato "Savage" Hemshi is a deadly berserker of the Matadors Chapter and by far Kill-Team Zetas most deadly close quarter fighter, having slain gargantuan xenos single handed and taken on scores of human-sized xenos with his bare hands and emerging victorious. He is considered a bloody handed savage by most of his fellow teammates, but also a valuable asset, as he can control his berzerker fury with impunity and is just as good at slitting the enemies throat unnoticed as he is tearing through their ranks as a storm of blades. His Chapters signature mutation, the manual control of their adrenal glands, allows him to reach a hyper-aware state in battle, and this makes him beyond deadly. He is often a quiet and driven individual, often anticpating the hunt and caring for little else. His weapons of choice are a master crafted chainaxe he refers to as ''Little Brother and a Master Crafted Astartes Pattern Shotgun with various interchangeable shells from explosive slugs to incendiary shot. ''Hellious Est'' AKA "Suit" Chapter: Unbroken Spears A name with a history with the Deathwatch almost as long as the Deathwatch has existed. Hellious Est as a member of the Unbroken Spears is a name that travels with a particular suit of power armor, the name and persona stay with the armor even after generations of Marines have worn it. Thus so the current Hellious Est holds himself as the most veteran member of the Kill-Team, though the other marines would gladly disagree, despite this disagreement Hellious Est indeed always seems to be the most knowledgeable marine about any xeno species they Kill-Team battles often speaking as if he himself has had personal experience against the species. Hellious is viewed as frustratingly unsociable only speaking to ask questions or to demean and never removing his helm. Also in a frustrating display of both defiance and legal maneuvering Hellious Est, like every Marine of his chapter, has retained the services of his own two "apprentices" brought with him under the labeling of "chapter serfs", these two constantly follow Hellious and have occasionally been sneaked onto the battlefield by him. Hellious typically brings his chapters standard weaponry a Umbra Tigerus pattern bolter with a sling for easy access and a Panther pattern chain-axe which he keeps on his left thigh, and though rarer amongst his chapter Hellious also uses a shoulder mounted Bolt pistol with a upgraded targeting system and drum magazine. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Category:Deathwatch Category:T42 Category:Vernichtung Category:Plaguenumber3